Diferencias
by Shibe-chan
Summary: Era una señal inequívoca de que él también tenía esa debilidad y derecho de sentirse atraído de una mujer en el sentido más puro. ¿Cuántos años de diferencia era entre Agasha y él? Se rio nuevamente para él mismo. Agasha, con cuidado y dedicación, se podría convertir en la dama correcta para él


**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta idea surgió de tanto fantasear XD. Con ayuda de música se me vino a la mente y de hecho se me formuló toda una historia que ya dependerá si ustedes lectores desean así.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Diferencias**

— **Capítulo Único —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él abrió los ojos, puso sus manos sin hacer demasiado ruido sobre el escritorio.

Estaba más que cansado...

Bufó y volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la delicada figura femenina que ahora lo acompañaba.

Ella era suave, demasiada belleza en un solo cuerpo humano. Terriblemente provocador que ponía bastante despierto a su fiel amigo. Sus manos se relajaron aunque solo lo hacía para contener la sensación de las caricias eléctricas que esa mujer le estaba provocando en cada parte de su juvenil cuerpo.

Maldita sea, pensó él al sentir a su amigo bastante erecto. Las manos de ella vagaban con delicadeza por aquella zona que manifestaba una vez más la urgencia de sentir el interior de ella.

—Oh, mira que tenemos aquí. Está bastante duro y despierto —dijo su acompañante mirando directamente al par de orbes azul oscuro, su expresión era fría pero sus caricias una bendición—. Te lo dije, el único pervertido aquí eres tú.

—Claro, por supuesto, soy el único pervertido aquí. Mira quién lo dice —contestó un poco jadeante aunque más se concentraba en retener su instinto masculino que estaba descontrolándose—. Es suficiente. No tenemos tiempo. Es el primer de día de clase y tengo que ayudar con los niños de la escuela.

—¿Niños? —carcajeó ella aprovechando la sensibilidad de Albafica—. Manigoldo me dijo que te encargarás de un grupo de chiquillos y no precisamente para darles clases de ética.

Observando cómo Albafica fruncía el ceño, ella estando sentada sobre el escritorio con las prendas desencajadas de su cuerpo, rodeó al joven con sus contorneadas y bellas piernas.

—Me pediste ayuda ¿no? Pues te la estoy dando porque dudo que Sísifo sea capaz de darte una idea de tu clase de la manera en que yo te la estoy dando ¿o sí?

Seductora. Esa era el arma perfecta de una mujer y más de una delicada y dominante mujer como lo era ella. Oh, la perfecta pelinegra que había vuelto a todo hombre a un tipo como él, el cual se le calificaba como prudente, distante y bastante inteligente.

Gruñó y chasqueó la lengua. Albafica se sentía como un idiota.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Tenía 25 años y parecía un crio que recién aprendía a masturbarse. El joven se maldijo y tomó de los muslos a la mujer.

—Es suficiente —sentenció él tratando de zafarse de la prisión que ella lo había sometido—, Sara —pero ella clavó las uñas en el abdomen del hombre provocando que éste gruñera—. Sabes muy bien que te he deseado pero esto no puede seguir así.

—Pero tú eres bastante interesante aunque sueles aparentar que no te importa—empezó a desvestir al joven para aprovechar en soltarle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello—. He creído en algún momento que no te gustan las mujeres.

Albafica la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad. Ella se rio.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Es lo que cualquier mujer pensaría, es más—con sus dedos empezó apretar la cabeza del miembro del joven—. Tienes a una chiquilla linda como aprendiz. Se ve perfectamente que está bastante enamorada de ti y haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer a su querido maestro. —su voz, no era más que la de una víbora manipuladora.

Oh, cuánto él adoraba oírla hablar así. Ese formalismo que todos creían en ella o esa vasta educación y finura que ella podía demostrar…, pero nadie sabía que Sara era una buena jugadora y bastante manipuladora con sus palabras ponzoñosas.

—¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Agatha? ¿Aga?

—Agasha —contestó un poco incómodo—; y deja de expresarte con ese tono de voz sobre ella porque aunque no lo creas, esa niña tiene mucha más educación que tú —tomó de la mano a Sara para que ésta dejara de tocarle el miembro—. Quizás fuiste criada por una familia muy privilegiada en nuestro entorno social y que has recibido mucha educación en las escuelas europeas pero Agasha, pese a sus bajos recursos, se comporta como una dama y una verdadera mujer.

—Oh, pero si estoy oyendo a un hombre que no admite que le gusta su propia alumna.

Eso le enojó provocando que sus manos presionaran las delicadas manos de la mujer. Atrayéndolo hacia él, pegó suavemente su frente con la de ella.

—Agasha y yo solo tenemos una relación de alumna-maestro. No insinúes estupideces.

—Entonces, demuéstrame que esa mocosa no te importa en lo absoluto —se soltó del agarre del hombre para continuar manoseando la zona sensible del peliceleste—. Admítelo Albafica, quieres hacerlo conmigo ahora mismo. La punta de tu amigo está bastante húmeda y yo…—se alzó la pequeña falda mientras se reía maliciosamente—. Estoy lista para ti.

—Eres una maldita obsesión —no pudo reprimirlo más, buscó los labios de la mujer—. Te voy a dar tan duro que no volverás a joderme de esta manera.

Con los besos húmedos y salvajes, Albafica no perdió ni un momento más. Su tiempo estaba medido y en media hora tenía que estar presente para dictar su clase. Ambos estaban excitados y no había manera en que pudieran detener tan amena y pervertida ayuda de clase. Albafica, haciendo uso de su fuerza, empujó a Sara sobre el escritorio para poder arrancarle el traje sin ningún tipo de problema; ella reía y con gusto abría las piernas a cada caricia que él le otorgaba pero de pronto él la jaló a la orilla para acomodarse en ella.

Sara jadeó al sentir la erección del primogénito de Lugonis.

Él siguió besando los suaves senos de la mujer con grotesca fuerza, provocándole dolor pero más que nada una tremenda excitación. Sara, tomando de los cabellos del peliceleste, le soltó una pequeña bofetada lo que enojó al joven.

—Aún no me demuestras que tan rudo puedes ser. —rio ella entre jadeos sintiendo como él acariciaba su intimidad.

Pero no estaba en sus planes que él se detuviera. Albafica se bajó la bragueta de su pantalón para dejar en libertad a su dotado miembro que se veía bastante duro y palpitante. No pidió permiso y ni siquiera esperó en asegurarse de que ella estuviera lo bastante lubricada como para metérselo de golpe… Pero ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Ella no era virgen. Era una mujer bastante experta que Dios sabrá cuantos, muy aparte de algunos amigos que él conocía, hombres exploraron ese interior.

Tomando a su amigo, Albafica invadió el interior de la mujer y sin tomarse unos segundos de alimento, comenzó a penetrarla. Ella gemía cada vez con mayor placer pero para él era una queja de dolor pues se dio cuenta que Sara aún no se había acostumbrado a la fuerza en que estaba siendo penetrada.

El escritorio rechinó cuando Albafica dio el último golpe. Su miembro había cumplido su misión hasta su final pero tomando la precaución de que su eyaculación no se quedara dentro de ella. Por supuesto que no pensaba cargar con un futuro bastardo más tarde.

—Creí que terminarías dentro de mí. —dijo ella bastante agitada mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

—No estoy tan desequilibrado como tú —contestó—, deberías ser un poco más sensata, especialmente si mantienes estas acciones también con Minos— miró a la mujer con desprecio—. No quiero atarme a una mujerzuela por el resto de mis días, alguien tan vulgar y traicionera que fue capaz de humillar a la que fue capaz de destruir el compromiso de su mejor amiga— la mujer lo miró con incomodidad sabiendo el punto en que él quería llegar—. Espero que tengas la suficiente dignidad y te largues de la vida de todos. Suficiente daño le has hecho a Lena y a Aspros —él frunció el ceño pero mostrando una sonrisa de burla—. Por cierto, si tanto te interesa y creo que hasta el mismo Aspros lo diría, mis hijos serán concebidos en el vientre de una mujer de la que yo haya quitado su virginidad y tú, querida amiga, no estás a la altura de llevar un hijo mío.

Terminando de acomodarse su traje, Albafica se rio de ella y luego abandonó el viejo salón de clase. No había tenido en mente tener una lección de esa magnitud pero le fue muy satisfactoria, lastimosamente ese sería el último favor que le pediría a Sara…

…Quizás después podría hablar seriamente con Aspros.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde crees que se habrá metido este idiota? —con molestia infantil, dijo el joven de cabellos azules cerrando lentamente la puerta del aula de clase—. Mi padre me está poniendo a prueba y este zopenco ni se molesta en aparecer, se suponía que me ayudaría.

—Está tomando la maldita costumbre del idiota ese que ahora se siente más superior a nosotros por sus prósperos negocios. —respondió fríamente la mujer que vestía un hermoso traje de oficina. Una mini falda entallada dejando a la vista sus contorneadas piernas, y su blusa escotada era maravilla para cualquier hombre.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él? —inquirió el joven volviendo su mirada hacia su prima.

Ella era lo bastante hermosa como para andar de gruñona y malhumorada, pensó él. Calvera, la única pariente de Manigoldo, tenía el cabello de color negro oscuro, recogido en la parte de atrás con un extraño moño pero dejando caer en cascada su cabello hacia abajo.

—Silencio Manigoldo —sentenció la mujer mirando con seriedad al joven que solo se inclinó en señal de disculpa—. Si estoy aquí es por culpa de ustedes dos. Mi tío me ordenó vigilar qué tal les iba en esta misión suicida que les ha dado. Agradezcan de que me ofrecí o sino, dudo que acepten que Sísifo y Aldebarán tomaran las riendas de esta escuela —se cruzó de brazos media furiosa—. Puedo tolerar los retrasos en ti porque ya es costumbre pero en Albafica…, eso es bastante extraño.

No deseaba darle razón a su prima pero últimamente, su mejor amigo andaba un poco distraído y siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones que su padre convocaba, eso y contando la forma en cómo se salteaba o buscaba la manera de no asumir la orden que Sage les había ofrecido como una prueba para ver qué tan capaces eran los dos en asumir las responsabilidades de la empresa que tanto Lugonis y él habían creado.

Por supuesto, ellos eran los mayores benefactores de una escuela de huérfanos.

—Pero sigo sin entender cuál es tu problema con que Aspros compre esta escuela. —dijo Albafica al aparecer detrás de la mujer.

Instintivamente, ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Siempre había odiado que él apareciera detrás como un fantasma. Por otro lado, Manigoldo, preso del temor ante las miradas de ambos adultos, se puso en el medio para separar civilizadamente a ese par.

—¿Podrían detener su pelea por un momento? —con temor dijo él mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—Albafica sabes lo que mi tío ha ordenado así que ten la sensatez de ser más responsable. Esto lo puedo tolerar del zopenco de Manigoldo pero de no ti, eres hermano mayor de un niño que te ve como su ídolo. Trata de ser más consciente de eso—contestó sin perder la mirada de seriedad del peliceleste ya que sabía que él no le agradaba mucho que metieran en sus problemas al pequeño Pefko—. Por cierto, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar Sara. Ella se ofreció en ayudarlos.

—Es cierto, no la he visto desde ayer —Manigoldo se puso pensativo—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar ella? —preguntó a Albafica.

Él, tratando de sonar lo bastante serio y frio, miró a su mejor amigo.

—Es la prometida de Aspros ¿no? —respondió haciendo un movimiento ligero de manos—. Todos los hombres que la conocemos se fijan en ella ¿No crees que algún tipo esté cortejándola en estos momentos? Deberían de buscar una mujer más prudente y menos exhibicionista para educar niños, no le estamos dando el ejemplo correcto.

Manigoldo enarcó una ceja incómodo por el comentario y Calvera lo miró con sorpresa por las poco educadas. Él rio por lo bajo, si supieran que clase de mujerzuela era Sara y dónde estaba en esos instantes…

— Ahora, si no tienen nada más que decir —dijo Albafica poniendo su mano en la manecilla de la puerta—. Tengo una clase que dar que por cierto ¿Cuántos alumnos estarán a mi cargo, Calvera?

—Un grupo de siete chicos —contestó pero su tono de voz había cambiado lo cual hizo reír al de ojos azul oscuro—. El resto está a cargo de los otros chicos.

Albafica asintió e ingresó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Suspiró bastante sofocado con esa situación, sentía que en cualquiera momento iba a confesarlo todo aún así un gran problema se le podría venir encima y muchas cosas se irían a revelar. Algo que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

— ¿Maestro Albafica? —la voz de una chica de cabellos verde oscuro se hizo oír mientras miraba con suspicacia al joven.

La chica de unos doce años aproximadamente, vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa blanca floreada y unas zapatillas negras; se acercó a Albafica para dar una reverencia. Él solo la miró detenidamente pues el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de la niña era un poco perturbador.

—Ya era momento de que alguien nos enseñara alguna clase digna. —dijo el chico que llevaba el nombre de Caro.

—Estaba seguro que el señor Albafica sería quien nos enseñaría—intervino otra muchachita—. Me siento muy contenta por eso.

—Sé que anteriormente estaban a cargo de Shion y también entiendo que se sentían cómodos con él —habló mientras ordenaba con la mirada que todos tomaran asiento—. Pero él tiene que solucionar sus asuntos personales por eso seré su maestro por estos meses y les dictare clases de todo lo que deben saber. —trató de no recordar las enseñanzas que debía de explicar exactamente, esa clase que lo llevo a la práctica con aquella mujer.

La clase que debía explicar…Oh…bendita clase…Pero toda la culpa la tenía Calvera por asignarle hacer todo eso.

Albafica calmó su mente. Si se ofreció de voluntario en esa escuela para niños huérfanos era con un solo fin: demostrarle a Aspros que no era necesario derribar la vieja escuela y que podían llegar a un acuerdo monetario para adquirirlo. Y es que los padres de Manilgodo y Albafica habían entrado en una negociación con Aspros por la toma de esa propiedad, el único lugar donde niños huérfanos del orfanato de la ciudad iban sin ser marginados.

—Vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien, no me conocen mucho pero estoy disponible para lo que necesiten —tomó una tiza y empezó a escribir sobre la pizarra aunque estaba nervioso por cómo debía empezar a platicar esas clases que por moral debían de ser explicadas por alguna mujer. Quizás debía de pedir a su padre que contratara alguna psicóloga —. Pero por ser el primer día de clase, dejaré que me muestren que cosas pueden hacer.

Era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a su brillante mente; no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezaría tal clase así que por el momento tomaría otros asuntos para entrar quizás en una especie de confianza muy a su estilo.

Los chiquillos se miraron entre sí, sus rostros inocentes mostraban cierto temor. Albafica, aprovechando la inocencia de los chicos, no dudó en sacarle algunas cosas divertidas en ellos y de paso qué tan buenos críos podrían ser todos y ver si su padre estaba siendo lo correcto en seguir apoyando esa escuela.

—Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento. Es bastante espacioso y podré ver sus avances ya que tengo entendido que Deuteros y Dohko les estuvieron enseñando algunos deportes.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron a tropel hacia los exteriores de la escuela, detrás, con una mirada seria y segura, les seguía Albafica. Acomodándose su larga y peculiar cabellera y su camisa de cuello, solo para ocultar las marcas que Sara le había dejado, y caminó por los pasillos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los chicos que corrían hacia las afueras de la escuela pero,… la tentación en persona intervino en su camino.

—Buen día señorita Sara. —dijeron al unísono los muchachitos dando una reverencia.

—Buen día niños —sonrió con hermosura y cariño provocando terribles sonrojos en los chicos y chicas. —Parece que Albafica empezará con sus clases. Solo sopórtenlo porque quizá sea un hombre muy guapo pero es todo un desconsiderado aún con las… damas. —miró con provocación al susodicho.

Albafica suspiró, se acercó con cautela y dijo:

—Todo hombre deben de respetar a las _damas_. Independientemente de las circunstancias —enfatizó la palabra provocando un cierto enojo en la mujer—. Vayan al campo, chicos. —ordenó con seriedad.

Los chiquillos salieron corriendo no sin antes despedirse de la mujer con mucha educación.

— ¿Qué ocurre Albafica? —indagó más que nada para fastidiar al joven pero le incomodaba que él la tratara así.

—Nada en lo absoluto

—Parece que estás inquieto ¿No te bastó con lo de la mañana? —se acercó a él y su tono de voz era la misma que siempre usaba.

Incitadora.

—Un error que cometí pero no lo volveré a repetir además, —mantuvo una distancia con la mujer pero más que nada enfatizando el rechazo—. Tengo que enfocarme en la orden de mi padre, por si no lo recuerdas, el hombre con el cual te acostaste quiere tomar poder de esta propiedad—sonrió con molestia—. Y no creo que la "señorita" que ostenta en casarse con él esté de mujerzuela con otros hombres.

Sara lo miró con asombro y enojo.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sabría? Me enteré hace algunos días, de hecho, todos nos enteramos.

—Aun así, sabiendo que estoy comprometida…. ¿Te metiste conmigo? —alzó la mano para abofetearlo, estaba airada, la habían pillado.

—Mucho cuidado. Todos creen que eres la mujer _ideal_ que el insensible de Aspros ha elegido. Él estaba mucho mejor cuando Lena estaba a su lado. Es por ti que estamos en esta situación.

—Esos chiquillos huérfanos no significan nada para mí.

—Lo sé, tal vez todos crean en tus palabras pero estoy muy convencido que tú le diste esa idea a Aspros—frunció el ceño un poco airado—; y si quieres que tus planes funcionen será mejor que desaparezcas de este lugar. Y ten cuidado que tu prometido se entere la clase de mujer que eres, Aspros no es un tipo con el cual puedas jugar y salir bien librada. Así que…, cuídate.

—Eres un…

Pero Sara guardó silencio al notar que Albafica desvió la mirada hacia un lado. La razón era sencilla. Una chica estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos. Vestía un sencillo traje, una camiseta rosa con acabados blancos y una pequeña falda negra haciendo conjunto con sus media negras y unos zapatos del mismo color. Sin embargo, algo era llamativo en ella. Sus ojos de color jade.

Un dulce color que parecía como si tratara de ablandar el corazón más agrio.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos. —dijo con temor la jovencita pero Albafica sonrió casi forzosamente.

—No te preocupes, solo estaba aclarando unas cosas con la "señorita" Sara —dijo el hombre enfocándose en la chiquilla—. Ella es Agasha, espero que recuerdes bien el nombre. —no miró a Sara pero sabía ella que iba esa frase para aclarar las dudas de una buena vez.

La pelinegra solo se cruzó de brazos mirando con inferioridad hacia la chica.

—Vamos Agasha. —invitó Albafica tratando de sonar amablemente con el toque malicioso que provocaba de ira en la mujer—. Has llegado tarde a clase, creí que Anna era la única chica… Bien, he dicho que por ser el primer día de clase tus compañeros y tú deben de mostrarme que es lo que han aprendido con Deuteros y Dohko

—Si señor Albafica. —ella se sonrojó bastante.

Albafica, observando y confirmando lo que Sara le había dicho, puso su mano en los cabellos castaños de la chica haciendo que ésta se pusiera muchísimo más roja.

—Espero no me decepciones porque sabes que la escuela seguirá de pie si obtenemos el premio en el concurso nacional de educación —dijo pero esta vez mirando a Sara que seguía bastante enojada—. Debo retirarme, hay niños que me esperan afuera —enfocándose en los ojos de ella, indagó con malicia —. Antes de irme ¿Cómo se llama ese restaurant donde Aspros te lleva a comer?

La mujer, muy furiosa y con un notable celo se fue dejando caer una tarjeta. La chica se agachó para recogerla con la intención de devolvérselo a la mujer por si ella se le hubiese caído accidentalmente.

—Es para mí —comentó Albafica quitando delicadamente la tarjeta a la chica aunque en ese momento su expresión volvió a la seriedad provocando una pequeña incomodidad en Agasha—. Si vences a Anna en tenis, te llevaré a cenar conmigo esta noche ¿aceptas?

Agasha, alzando la mirada hacia su maestro, sintió como su pequeño corazón se detenía. Sus mejillas ardían y su pensamiento imaginaba miles de cosas en unos segundos.

—Si-Sí, claro que sí señor Albafica. —aceptó con nerviosismo aunque por dentro estaba llena de felicidad ya que uno de sus sueños estaban por hacerse realidad.

Tener una cita con el maestro que amaba mucho.

—Entonces ve y prepárate. —ordenó con media sonrisa en el rostro

La chica se fue corriendo a grandes trotes dejando atrás del peliceleste. Él, viendo desaparecer a la chica, no dudó en asentir ante su idea.

Quizás nunca le había llamado la atención en formar una vida donde incluyera un sentimiento de amor pero…

¿Pero qué? Se río, la vida le estaba dando sorpresas pues muy en el fondo de su corazón sintió esa pequeña sensación de interesarse en una mujer pero no de la misma manera en que veía a Sara sino…, de una manera extraña a él.

Quién sabía, tal vez era una señal inequívoca de que él también tenía esa debilidad y derecho de sentirse atraído de una mujer en el sentido más puro y no como lo que Sara le provocaba…

¿Cuántos años de diferencia era entre Agasha y él? Se rio nuevamente para él mismo.

Albafica, sonriendo con sinceridad, caminó hacia los exteriores de la escuela para dar inicio a las clases. Había muchas cosas que empezaba a llamarle la atención de una manera distinta a lo que veía…De una manera ajena…

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: Seguramente ya no estaré tan presente por aquí, sin embargo sigo escribiendo pero publico la mayor parte de mis fics. Solo búscame en Watppad como Rubetcas**


End file.
